Making A Jokester Laugh
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk bugs Sans for a 'battle' when they're on the surface and the skeleton issues a challenge for the kid: Make him laugh. He should have been a little more careful, because Frisk knows the perfect way to make the jokester laugh. Request from zeroa5raven on Deviantart. :)


**zeroa5raven from Deviantart asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: zeroa5raven wrote part of this story with me, so she gets credit for it too. :) Also, Frisk is a boy in this story and this story takes place after the True Pacifist Route ending.**

* * *

 **Making A Jokester Laugh**

They had finally made it to the surface and the monsters were happy to finally be free from the Underground. Frisk stood proudly beside Toriel, who gave the young boy a smile of pride. "I'm very proud of you, my child," she said.

Frisk grinned before feeling a skeletal hand gently ruffle his hair and he turned to find Sans standing behind him, winking at him. "I'm proud of you, kid," he said with a sincere smile.

The kid had been through a lot, but had made it out by doing a true pacifist ending, getting all the monsters free, including Gaster, who was standing beside Papyrus and enjoying the sun with the others.

It was probably a week later that Frisk grew thoughtful and decided to seek out Sans about something that was bugging him. He had befriended all the monsters and gotten them to spare him, to which he spared them in return, gaining their friendship and ending the battles peacefully. But he didn't get the opportunity to fight with Sans during the pacifist run. He wanted a chance to do that and befriend him, although he had been friends with the joke-loving skeleton ever since meeting him the first time outside the Ruins.

He found the skeleton leaning against a tree stump, sleeping soundly. Frisk knew Sans liked to take naps, but even when napping, he was alert, sometimes pretending to be asleep to throw someone off guard. "Sans?" He asked, gently shaking the skeleton's shoulder.

The short skeleton opened his eyes and smiled. "What's up, kid? Besides the sky?" He asked.

The boy giggled at the joke before becoming somber. "Sans, I had the opportunity to battle every monster in the Underground, including Grillby, but...I never got the chance to face you in battle."

The skeleton tensed a little before relaxing. "Eh, just lazy on my part, kiddo," he said with a shrug.

"But I need to face you in battle and 'defeat' you or 'befriend' you," the boy said insistently. Inwardly, as he was the hero of the monsters, Frisk couldn't stand the fact of leaving Sans as the only monster he couldn't 'defeat' or 'befriend'. "Come on, Sans. Face me in battle."

Sans shook his head. "Kid, I'd rather not," he said. "Trust me, you don't want to battle me."

"Come on, Sans," Frisk said. "It would be a pacifist fight, just like the others."

One thing that the skeleton knew was that the boy standing before him was determined. He was practically the king of determination as he never gave up, even when the odds were against him. The skeleton tried to go back to sleep, but Frisk gently shook his shoulder again. "Come on, Sans, please?" He pleaded. "Just one battle?"

Knowing he couldn't say 'no' for too long, Sans finally stood up, "Okay, kid," he said, accepting the challenge with a smile. "Let's see if you can 'defeat' me."

Excited, Frisk got ready, standing still as a red heart appeared in front of him, courtesy of Sans' magic. The gentle blue surrounded the heart for a moment and then dissipated, activating the FIGHT sequence. Taking a deep breath, the boy got ready for the attacks, curious if Sans' attacks were like his brother's attacks.

Turns out, the attacks were slightly different, although still made of bone. And the attacks were very slow, making it easy for the boy to jump over the bones and duck the Gaster Blasters that flew slowly towards him. Since this run wasn't a genocide run, Sans' kept his attacks very slow and easy to dodge, almost like he wasn't even trying. Frisk was grateful for that as he knew from experience that dodging bone attacks wasn't very easy.

He kept hitting the 'talk' option to which Sans would respond with talking and a very slow attack. But to Frisk's surprise, the 'spare' option wasn't appearing and he was getting a bit discouraged. He finally looked at Sans. "Sans, what can I do to make the 'spare' option available?" He asked.

The skeleton fell into thought, thinking of a way to make the spare available and he smiled as he got the perfect idea. "Alright, I've got simple challenge for you, kiddo," he said.

"What?" The boy asked.

"Make me laugh," the skeleton said. "Easy, right kiddo?"

Frisk nodded, thinking carefully before grinning. "What did the tree say to the lumberjack?" He asked.

"What?" Sans asked.

"Just _leaf_ me alone!"

The skeleton smiled at that, but to Frisk's surprise, didn't laugh, making the boy think hard. "What do you get when you cross a cocker spaniel, a poodle, and a rooster?"

Sans cocked an eyeridge at him in question. "A cocker-poodle-doo!" Frisk said.

A chuckle escaped the skeleton. "That's a good pun," he said, smiling.

Perking up at hearing the chuckle, the boy continued pulling out every joke and pun that he knew to try and make the skeleton laugh, but nothing really worked. Sans would let out a few chuckles here and there and compliment the boy on the puns, but he didn't laugh.

Growing tired and a bit annoyed, Frisk paused for a moment, still determined to make the joke-loving skeleton laugh. He searched his brain for a solution on how to tickle Sans' funny bone.

He paused and his eyes widened as that thought gave him an idea.

Sans said 'Make me laugh'. But he didn't say _how._

Grinning, Frisk looked at Sans. "Okay, this one will really tickle your funny bone," he said. "But I have to get close enough to tell you the joke, okay?"

The skeleton chuckled. "Okay, kid," he said, not suspecting anything.

The boy drew closer before suddenly glomping Sans, who moved his arms to catch the kid before his eyes widened and he gasped as small fingers began wiggling into his ribs and stomach.

"WHOA, KID! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed aloud, staggering backwards as Frisk held on, still tickling him.

The joke-loving skeleton fell gently backwards, unable to stand up anymore as the boy continued tickling the ticklish ribs unmercifully, giggling the whole time.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sans laughed harder, unable to stop laughing as tears gathered in his eye sockets and he squirmed on the ground, one fist beating on the ground as the kid climbed onto his belly and continued the tickle torture.

"I've got you, Sans!" He cheered.

"WHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIY TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLING?!" Sans managed to laugh out.

Frisk giggled again. "You said make you laugh," he said. "You didn't say how."

The skeleton had to give the kid kudos. He hadn't said specifically how to make him laugh and the boy came up with a way. "Okay! Okay!" He gasped out, grabbing the kid's hands gently. "Uncle! I give!" He gasped out.

In front of him, facing Frisk, the spare option appeared. "I'm sparing you, kiddo," Sans managed to say between breaths.

Grinning, Frisk touched the 'spare' option, ending the fight and he let out a cheer before hugging Sans, who chuckled and returned the hug, zipping his hoodie up around the kid and standing up so that he was carrying the boy. "Good job, kiddo," he said with a proud smile. "You've successfully befriended all the monsters from the Underground."

Frisk beamed, making the skeleton chuckle again before he began walking towards Grillby's. "I say this calls for a victory celebration, my treat," Sans said.

The boy hugged him. "Thanks, Sans," he said, leaning his head on the skeleton's shoulder.

Sans ruffled his hair playfully. "Sure thing, kiddo," he said fondly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
